Photo Op II - IWYE Compliant
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: Round two with Charlie, but with a twist! SMUT and WEDDING PLANNING! [Can be read as a stand-alone.]


Draco rifled through his selections of shirts, running his thumb and forefinger over the sleeve of royal blue tee-shirt before pulling it down. He then moved along to the rack of jeans, hearing the brunette making his way into their bedroom. "You need to start getting dressed, we're almost late."

Harry tutted, walking into their closet, watching the blonde threading a pair of dark jeans from their hanger. He moved closer, wrapping his arms around a thin waist, resting his lips against a bare shoulder. "I was checking the post, thanks."

Draco hummed softly, shying away from the boy, trying to keep them on track as he began selecting a top for Harry. "That so? Anything good?" He tossed a shirt, this one a very light green, to the brunette.

Harry gave him a sly little smirk before shifting his arms into the holes of the top.

He this time was the one who tutted, folding his clothing laden arms and arching an eyebrow.

"It's nothing that I innitiated! Charlie sent a letter asking if we would be interested in sending him something...a little more..."He paused, adjusting his shirt before wriggling out of his pajama pants. "Racy..."

"Hmm, he must be awful lonely." Draco remarked, grey eyes roaming his lover as he chose a pair of jeans.

"Maybe he just likes the way we look."

"That it?" He stepped into his jeans, tugging them up. "What does racy entail?"

He shrugged, fumbling with the button to the dark denim. "Mmm, as far are you're comfortable photographing I suppose."

Draco bit his lip. "Do you mean like...penetration?"

Harry laughed. "If you want, love. I was thinking more of a you on your back, super hard as I'm stretching you all the way out." He watched pale cheeks sprout with color, a thrill dancing along his spine.

"Potter." Draco muttered, cupping heated cheeks in his hands before, exiting the closet and crossing the room to the mirror that was still attached to the wall against their bed. He sat down at the edge, looking at his reflection, fluffing his hair.

He smoothed his hand down his shirt, closing the closet doors, shutting the light inside off. "I love when your cheeks get red like that." Harry leaned in, giving him a slow kiss. "You know we only go as far are you're comfortable with." He grabbed the blondes hand, pulling him up. "We're going to be late." He murmured with a almost Malfoy like smirk.

...

"So we have to pick only one...?" Harry muttered, toying with the hem of the tablecloth.

"Yeah, we can't have a cake filled with a bunch of different flavors, can we?"

Harry shrugged, feeling slightly nervous, the smell of sweets and baked goods drifting into his nose. This was one of the first, of a laundry list, of things to prepare for their wedding. "What if we can't decide on one?"

Draco smoothed his hand down Harrys' back, tucking his fingers into the pocket of his jeans as the owner of the bakery approached them.

"Oh, you look so nervous! You're not allergic to anything are you?" The woman was short and plump, giving off a Molly Weasley like air, her hair, dark brown and sprinkled with grey, tucked into a neat bun on the top of her head.

"He's afraid we won't be able to chose only one flavor." Draco stated as she settled a long tray of cake samples in front of them.

The woman simpered, giving them both a look. "Do you disagree on a lot of things?"

Harry laughed, accepting the small fork she handed him. "That is an understatement. We hated each other for years. We would beat each other to death in the hallways at school." He bit his lip, looking at the blonde, affection for him bubbling up in his chest. "So no, we haven't always seen eye to eye."

She chuckled, smoothing the front of her apron. "Well, it sure sounds like you've had a time getting to where you are now. Try those, and once you've hashed it out, let me know." She gave them a wink and moved towards the front of the store where a few customers had trickled in.

Harry examined the pastries, before glancing at Draco once more.

Draco let out a soft sigh, shifting in his seat and reaching up to cup the boy wonder's chin. "Stop." He whispered. "If anything else, we can just go with chocolate because I know that's what you like." He gave Harry a stern look as he watched his mouth open to rebutte. "Just try them. You're making this a lot harder than it has to be."

Harry poked at a pink tinted slice, which looked like it might be strawberry. "Well, it's just as much your day, as it is mine and I don't want you to have something you don't like."

Draco rolled his eyes, slicing a piece of the pink cake off and popping it into his mouth. "Knock it off. We could serve Puking Pastelles and I would still be happy, I'm getting married to you!" He took a drink before moving on to the next piece. "Why are you being like this?"

Harry squirmed, playing idly with his fork. "Because this is another one of those things I feel inadequate at. You're better at this sort of thing, picking out what will look best. I wouldn't want to...do something wrong."

"Harry!" Draco cried out, growing slightly aggravated that they were having this conversation for what seemed like the dozenth time. "Why do you keep saying that? You're not a heathen, you are not going to 'mess' this up by picking something wrong. I thought we'd been over this." He watched as pink lip was suddenly snagged between white teeth, green eyes falling to peer into his lap. Draco leaned in and kissed at his temple. "Stop. You're not doing anything wrong." He whispered, free hand snaking around to grasp at Harry's. "Don't get upset, please." He returned to the cake, taking from a piece that was swirled with vanilla and chocolate. "This is supposed to be fun, baby."

Harry squirmed once more, taking a drink. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Keep trying this cake." Draco instructed, grey eyes wandering his fiance as he dipped into the swirled one as well. "We could actually just do this kind, if all else fails...it's a little bit of both." He took a slow breath in, wishing he knew how to get this back on track. "This is the event were we get to put cake on each other faces."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You think you'll be fast enough to get me?"

Draco laughed. "Oh please, Potter. Don't kid yourself." He winked, giving him a haughty look as he took a sip from his cup. "Besides, we're both supposed to get each other at the _same_ time so there is no need for me to have to show you up."

"Hmmm, well where's the fun in that?" He giggled, watching the sound move through Draco as he sampled the next piece of cake on the tray.

"The fun comes after." He said in a low voice.

"Yeah?" Harry placed the next bite, one that was something with coconut into his mouth, watching grey eyes flash. "How so?"

Draco tutted softly. "You don't know?" He teased, biting his lower lip. "You've never heard of the Honeymoon? Where we spend a week holed up in a hotel wrecking each other?"

"Mmm, well that sounds to me like we've been on a Honeymoon since we started dating." Harry stated, trying another piece, vanilla.

Draco shrugged, chuckling. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. But this will be like our vacation, just with a lot less beach going because I don't think I'll be able to handle being far away from my husband for too long." He took another bite, wriggling in his chair, glancing over at Harrys engagement ring. "I honestly never thought these days would come."

Harry laughed softly. "You mean me deciding to actually do wedding stuff?" He bit his lip, thinking about how scared he had been to even begin the process. They had only had a few dozen altercations over it, with the brunette dissolving into tears and the blonde walking away in sheer frustration. It was taking Harry a long time to process that the boy he had called his enemy for so long, did, in fact, want to spend the rest of his life with him.

Draco reached over, clasping the boys left hand, running his thumb over the band. "I really do love you, with all of me and I honestly can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He felt his throat start to tighten. "I can't wait to pick out stupid cakes and flowers, cocktails and the bloody colors of our ties." He bit his lip in an attempt to keep tears from welling up in his eyes. "You're so important to me, I hope you know that."

"You're being a pouf, Malfoy." Harry chided, squeezing the hand clasped around his. He wriggled in his chair, seeing tears sparkling in grey eyes. "Don't cry." He whispered, swallowing down the lump that was quickly rising in his throat. "I love you, too." Harry leaned over attempting to press his lips to the blondes temple only to have Draco turn and capture his mouth in a slow, sweet kiss.

"Do you just want to go with the swirl kind, then?" Draco murmured after leaving his lover breathless and pink in his cheeks.

Harry laughed, tilting his head back. "You kiss me like _that_ and then expect me to make a decision?" He eyed the half eaten choices in front of him, reaching up to squeeze at his own chin. He glanced at the blonde. "I kind of like the pink one, I think it's strawberry."

"Mmm, but what will people think if we cut into a pink cake?" Draco teased, picking up his fork and sampling the pink confection once more, confirming that it was indeed, strawberry.

He shrugged. "Hopefully that that pink cake looks good." Harry chuckled. "It's just cake. If they don't like it, then they don't get any." He took another bite of the cake. "More for me."

"That what will happen?"

He nodded, taking a sip, watching as the woman was making her way back to them.

"I suppose you can put away some sweets, now that I think about it." Draco drawled, eyes raking the tiny brunette.

"Have you made any calls yet?" The woman asked, giving them a warm smile.

"The strawberry." Draco stated as the woman pulled a pad from her apron and sitting in a chair in front of them. She took down their choice, along with a variety of other details.

...

"I'm glad we've got that out of the way." Draco murmured, grasping his hand tightly as they walked across the street. "Do you want to do some shopping while we are out?"

"Hmmm, what for?"

"Do we really have to have a reason?" He drawled, pulling the brunette closer as they manuvered through a throng of people. "Maybe we can look for new undies for tonight?"

Harry giggled, following him into the shop when the door was held open for him. "Matching ones?"

"Harry! That would be strange, wouldn't it?" Draco grabbed a basket from the stack beside the door.

"I suppose you're right, then we'd never know whose was whose." He glanced over his shoulder at the blonde, giving him a flirty little smirk. "Aren't we supposed to be burning your underwear drawer anyway?"

"Hmm, well I don't know about burning..but maybe we could refresh it a little, yes." Draco murmured as they moved towards the back where the pajamas, underwear and other lounge items were located. He ran his fingertips along the dark wood shelves that contained rows of rolled up underwear. "See any you like?"

Harry wrapped an arm around a thin waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. "They have any maroon ones in there?"

"You think I'd wear those?" Draco scoffed playfully, pulling a pair of black briefs, low cut with white piping along the leg holes and waistband. "You think I'd be _that_ traitorous?"

"Maybe If you wear those, I'll let you tie me up with that Slytherin tie I know you still have stashed in the house somewhere." Harry grinned against the crook of his neck, feeling the blonde stiffen.

"Or I could just tie you up with that Slytherin tie regardless." He muttered, trying to keep from leaping in his jeans at the thought of the lithe brunette sprawled out in the bed, wrists bound together with the silver and green colored garment. He pulled the second drawer containing his size open, finding a maroon pair and tossing them into the basket.

"Mmm, I suppose you could."

"Stop!" Draco chided, grabbing the brunette by the side and pulling him out from behind him. "Behave!"

Harry leaned over, biting his earlobe, earning a whine. "Never!" He watched soft pink spots rise in the apples of Dracos' cheeks. He pulled the drawer in his size open, toying with a pair, light and dark grey stripes before popping them into the basket.

"You think the woman at the till will think we are mad for buying nothing but underwear?" Draco murmured, adding a few white pairs.

"Probably, maybe we can buy some new sleep shorts or something, as too not look suspicious, right?" He leaned lightly against the cabinet, reaching out to brush blonde bangs from grey eyes. "I can't wait to see you in those white ones."

Draco bit the tip of his tongue, giving the boy a sly smirk. "Yeah, you've mentioned how good I look in white a time or two." He took Harrys' hand, resisting the urge to pull him close and give him a hard kiss. "Sleep shorts you say?"

...

"Hurry up!" Harry chided, lighting a few candles along their dresser and bedside table. He glanced up, seeing the camera floating slow circles around the bed.

Draco mumbled, giving himself one more glance over in the mirror of the bathroom before making his way into the bedroom, seeing his lover seated on the edge of their bed, only in a pair of underwear, hand trailing along his stomach. "Ughhhh, hold on." He bit his lip, cock twitching at the sight. He left the bedroom, crossing into his lab, grabbing a tall, slender spray bottled filled with light pink liquid.

"That the Amorentia-type stuff?" Harry asked as Draco returned, eyeing the product in his hand.

"Yeah, it's like the lotion, only this you just spray and wham...horny."

Harry laughed, sitting up and watching as the blonde squeezed a few sprays around the room and on the bed. "So you're saying it's not going to do much difference?"

Draco rolled his eyes, setting the bottle down and opening the bedside table, pulling out the lube before climbing onto the bed, giving Harry a long look. "Yeah, you're right." He reached into the pocket of his shorts and pulled out a tie, setting it on the bed, watching as the silver and green fabric unrolled.

"Take those shorts off." Harry commanded in a low, soft voice, watching grey eyes lose focus momentarily.

Draco obeyed without question, dropping the garment to the carpet, revealing Gryffindor red briefs. He cried out softly as he watched green eyes darken instantly, feral growl bubbling from him.

Harry shifted back slightly on the bed, silently gesturing for the blonde to join him. He felt his heart leap in his chest at the sight, the boy wearing his house colors, tight on plump cheeks, slung low on jutting hipbones.

He bit his lip, straddling Harry, pressing their budding erections together. "What do you think?"

Harry laughed, settling on the backs of his hands and raking dark eyes over the blonde. "You really have to ask?" He bumped his hips up just slightly. "They look fucking incredible."

Click.

"They are soft." Draco murmured, trailing his fingertip along the peach fuzz leading from Harry's belly button to the waistband of his underwear.

Harry wound a hand around to his backside, giving him a firm squeeze before feeling the fabric, noting that they were quite soft.

"Better use those hands while you've got them." Draco murmured, leaning in and giving him a slow kiss, teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

Click.

"You gonna tie me up, love?" Harry asked, glancing around the bed for the tie, crumpled up. He pulled the blonde in for another round of searing kisses, leaving him with a serious set of swollen lips.

"That I am." He whispered after some time of composure, need for the boy wonder burning low in the pit of his stomach. Draco reached up, sliding their torsos together as he grabbed the tie, sitting up and tugging both ends, making a snapping noise. "Hands up."

Harry placed his wrists together, cock leaping in his underwear as the silver and green fabric was carefully knotted, binding his hands together.

Draco pushed the now secure arms back so they rested above a mop of dark hair, he ran a hand down his chest, splaying fingers along the ridge of his ribcage. "You look bloody brilliant tied up with Slytherin colors, baby." He gave a wicked grin, watching his chest heave slightly. "I don't know why I hadn't thought of this sooner."

Click.

"Yeah?" Harry goaded, tugging his lower lip between teeth as eyes turned silver, pink tongue poking out to flick along full lips. "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you, too, Harry." He rocked his pelvis against Harrys, giggling when he saw green eyes flutter shut. "You want to fuck each other tonight?" He asked in a soft voice.

"You know I do." Harry murmured in a slow drawl, giving the blonde an evil smirk.

"I'm going first." He said quietly, leaning in and trailing rough kisses along the sensitive skin of his collarbone and chest, pink marks in his wake.

"Good, I'm sure the photos will be much hotter if you're all flushed and sweaty." Harry replied, letting out a soft whimper as the tip of Draco's tongue moved in slow circles around each of his nipples.

"You think?" He countered, blowing cool air against wet skin, watching as goosebumps spread wildly across the flesh. "I love when you get goosebumps...you're so sexy." He brushed the tips of his fingers lightly along the center of his torso, the skin tightening even more, chest drawing a sharp breath.

"Mmm." Harry tugged his lip hard, feeling himself growing harder...and more impaitent as each moment passed. "I want more."

"That so?" Draco said in a lofty tone, grey eyes lifting to meet green. "Well what if I have other plans?"

Harry chuckled, rolling his hips, pressing his hardness directly against Dracos. "Then you'd better put these other plans in motion."

"Should I?" He murmured, smoothing his hands up Harry's chest, dragging fingers into dark locks. He nibbled his lower lip gently, giggling when brunette whimpered.

"You should." Harry whispered, shifting up and kissing him hungrily, wrapping his bound hands around Draco's neck holding him still as he assaulted his mouth.

"Fuck."

Harry sucked a full lower lip, sinking his teeth into it as he pulled slowly away. "I want you to pull my briefs down."

Draco groaned, pushing his arms back up, leaning in and drawing his tongue from armpit to elbow on each side, feeling the boy wonder twitch. "That tickle?"

He laughed softly, rolling his hips once more. "Yeah, just a little."

The blonde sat up, scooting back a bit, running his fingertips over the bulge hidden behind fabric.

Click.

Draco drew the camera in closer, fingers hooking into the waistband of the briefs, inching them down, setting the camera off as dark curls spouted. He let out a soft cry as Harry bounced free from the underwear.

"Did you get that whole thing?" Harry asked, watching as a hand wrapped around him. "Prop me up on some pillows, Dray."

He nodded, leaning up and grabbing a few of their pillows, chuckling when he felt a tongue swipe across his nipple. Draco shifted the pillows under Harry's head and shoulders, giving him a long kiss before wriggling his way back down.

"Suck me."

"Yeah?" Draco murmured, kissing along his torso, swirling the tip of his tongue around his belly button. "You sure that's what you want?"

Harry twitched, tapping his head against Draco's chin. "Yes, that's exactly what I want."

He laughed quietly, pressing his length flat against his stomach, letting out a soft gasp at how hard the brunette was already. Draco set the camera off once more, running the tip up his tongue up a leaking length.

Harry growled, watching as his head was engulfed in a hot, wet mouth. "Oh fuck yes." He fought the urge to buck his hips up. "You look so good." He praised in a soft voice. "Fill that mouth up."

Draco whined, eyes fluttering shut momentarily as he obeyed, slipping that impossibly hard length in, slow breath escaping his nose as he tried to relax around the intrusion.

Click.

"Mmm, Dray."

He coughed, backing away and sucking the saliva up into his mouth. "He's going to keel over."

Harry laughed, watching redness bloom on the high planes of pointed cheeks. "We haven't even gotten started." He gave the blonde a rotten little smile. "Too bad there wasn't a way he could just...watch us."

"Harry!" Draco chided, wiping his chin and watching the brunette. "Well it's not as though we can just send for him, can we?" He felt his heart thud almost painfully in his chest as that grin turned evil. "We aren't sending for him!"

"Give me my wand."

"Harry."

"Give me, my wand, Draco." He said in a soft, yet stern voice, watching the blonde shiver, red lip snagged between white teeth, placing Harry's wand in his hand. Harry issued a swirl of silvery, blue smoke, much like the one Shacklebolt had sent to the wedding party alerting them that the ministry had fallen. It drifted slightly away from the bed, growing in size. He let out little giggle as a head began to form in the cloud.

"Hey, what's...oh Merlin hold on!"

Draco looked at Harry, having never seen this type of thing. "Is that him...like...live?"

"It's like...it's like a firecall...but without the fire..." He dropped his wand, glancing over at the cloud, hearing rustling and footsteps as Charlie scuffled hastily from whatever room he was in. "Sorry if you were in public." He heard the redhead chuckle softly in the background.

"Yeah, a little. I've never seen something like this...well...this magic...but this, this is nice too." He mumbled, the sound of a door snapping shut following.

The cloud righted itself, showing the older Weasley sprawled out on what Harry assumed to be his bed. "You can use your fingers to make it bigger...the cloud."

"Oh, I'm going to use my fingers to make it bigger, don't you worry." Charlie lilted. "So what are you guys' up to?" He gave the pair a cheeky grin, pushing his hair back.

Harry grinned. "Well, we were taking those photos you were interested in...then I had a stroke of genius." He looked at his lover, whose cheeks were red, slightly nervous. "Don't be nervous, love." Harry said in a soft voice.

"Are you wearing Gryffindor red briefs, Malfoy?" Charlie asked, shifting out of his shirt. "I can set my wand down and this thing won't go anywhere, right?"

Harry nodded. "It's all good until I end it." He tilted his chin up, silently gesturing for the blonde to lean in closer. "He does look pretty good in them."

"I'm only in them because I was allowed to tie him up with a Slytherin tie." Draco said after some time, finally finding his voice under the redheads gaze. He squirmed forward, leaning in and kissing Harry softly, gasping when his mouth was taken in a much less chaste kiss, tongues winding together.

"You are tied up, I can see it now. You two are both so bloody hot."

Harry giggled, rolling his hips up, feeling his cock flaring back to life. "So, would you be interesting in watching for a bit?" He bit his lip, feeling fingetips tracing down to circle nipples. Harry was glad Draco was getting more comfortable with Charlie being "present".

"You honestly think I would say no, Harry?" He laughed once more. "I honestly ran from the room I was in the second I saw the two of you. Yes, yes, I want to watch for as long as you'll let me." He scooted up into the nest of pillows he had been creating as they were talking. Charlie cupped himself through the fabric of his jeans. "I think this shows just how much I want to see this."

"Damn..." Draco whispered, thrill drifting along his spine as he watched Charlie squeeze his half hard cock. He turned his gaze back to his lover, delighting in the spots of color blooming in his cheeks.

"I love you." Harry whispered, brimming with affection for the lithe, little blonde in his lap. "Stroke me!"

"Harry!" Draco cried out, giving him an evil smirk before obeying and wrapping his hand around him. "I love you, too."

"You just sit back and enjoy, okay?" Harry directed towards Charlie who nodded, hand roaming a tattoo covered chest. He shifted his legs apart slightly, lifting them, causing the blonde to slide forward, bumping their erections together through the fabric of Draco's underwear.

Draco whimpered, hands falling onto the bed. He spread his thighs obscenely wide, rutting carefully against him, grinning as Harrys' mouth fell open.

"I can't wait to fuck you." Harry growled, rolling his hips over and over, smearing pre-cum along the front of maroon briefs.

"Yeah?" He murmured, leaning in and taking his mouth in a deliberately teasing kiss, nibbling swollen lips, dipping his tongue in to sweep a warm mouth before darting away, leaving Harry panting when they seperated. "Well, I am starting to get a little...impaitent."

"Mmm, you...getting impaitent? I'd never believe it." He gave one last hip roll before giving the blonde a feral look. "Untie me."

"You sure?"

Harry laughed. "How am I supposed to yank those briefs off and suck that cock if I have no hands!"

Draco bit his lip, which was starting to bruise. "Hmm, I'm sure you could find a way, but if you insist." He leaned forward, beginning to untie the garmet. The potion he had sprayed earlier drifted into his nose, smelling vaguely of old books...a smell he associated with the Boy-Who-Lived. He felt himself leap painfully in his underwear. "Oh fuck, I just really caught that potion."

Harry giggled, drawing him close when his hands were free. "Yeah?" He rolled them over, piling hands into blonde locks and tugging them back, opening a porcelain neck up. "It working?" He asked, dragging the tip of his tongue from the hollow of his collarbone, along his neck and finally to his mouth, giving him a searing kiss.

He mewled, all of his senses heightened, sensations suddenly becoming almost overwhelming as he felt Harry press their pelvises together. "Yeah, yeah it's working, oh my God." He whimpered.

"What?" Harry asked softly, watching a pointed face scrunch up. He smoothed his hand down to cup at a full bottom, squeezing him hard.

"It feels good, it heightens everything by like ten times." He glanced over, seeing the cloud version of Charlie undoing the button to his jeans. Draco sucked his own lower lip into his mouth. "This might get crazy."

Harry laughed, giving him a lecherous grin as he hooked two fingers into the waistband of his briefs, toying with the fabric but never pulling it down. "That so?" He ran his free hand along Draco's stomach, splaying his fingers out at the ridge of a slowly rising ribcage. "You think I'm going to let you get crazy?" He drew fingernails gently along pale skin, watching goosebumps erupt. Harry felt a thrill slip up his spine, knowing that every touch was nearly to the point of overwhelming to the blonde.

Draco whimpered, rolling his hips in an attempt to garner some friction. "You just might have too, because I already can't take this...look at me."

Harry giggled, green eyes drifting down to see that the boy was absolutely rock solid behind maroon underwear. "Damn..." He ghosted fingers over the straining fabric, feeling his cock twitch.

"Harry..."

"I love when you whimper my name like that...just begging me to touch you, aren't you?" He murmured, smoothing both hands up his torso and into his hair, turning his head to the side and tugging his earlobe between teeth. "Do you want me to suck you? Mmm, right...right here in front of Charlie?" He whispered, feeling a thin chest heave against his. "Pull these tight little briefs off and lick you from tailbone to tip?" Harry sat up, looking at the blonde, whose eyes were screwed shut, cheeks nearly purple with color, jaw slack. He hummed quietly, heart singing when grey eyes finally opened to meet his.

"Fuck!" Draco whined, running his fingers through now slightly damp blonde locks. His pulse felt erratic, the scent of the potion drifting steadily into his nose, causing him to almost feel dizzy with need for the brunette. "Please..."

He chuckled, low and raspy in his throat as he sat back slightly, peeling the dark red briefs from thin legs.

"Yours' too." Draco murmured, wishing he could get a hold of his wild emotions. He let out a puff of air as the brunette rid himself of his own underwear. "I thought I was supposed to be going first."

Harry rolled his eyes, letting Draco's legs rest around his hips. "Well, too bad."

Draco began to sit up, acting as though he were going to switch them around. "I mean I can always just..." He was cut off as a hand pushed him back to the bedspread, fingers wrapping gently around his throat. He felt his heart leap painfully in his chest, desire for the green eyed boy above him too much to handle. "Harry..."

Harry gave him a feral look, holding him flush as he leaned in, dragging his tongue across each nipple, trailing kisses down his sternum. Harry let go of his neck, raking fingernails down rosy skin as he swirled the tip of his tongue around his belly button. "Looks like you'll be my bitch first..."

Draco laughed softly, running a hand through dark locks. "Stop."

He grinned, biting at the skin of each hipbone. "You want me too?"

"I'm going to bloody kick you, Potter." Draco gave him what attempted to be a sneer before laughing once more as lips brushed ticklish sides. "I recall you mentioning something along the lines of 'licking me from tailbone to tip'? I feel like that's something worth looking into."

Harry nibbled the blondes knee before giving him a long look. "Hmm, I suppose I do remember that sort of thing coming from my mouth." He glanced at Charlie. "You surviving, Charlie?" He teased.

The redhead chuckled, rubbing his forehead. "Barely, this is...phew...a lot more than I thought it would be...and you haven't even gotten anywhere! Is this what it's like for you every time?"

Draco giggled, biting his lip and looking at the older Weasley, who had slipped his jeans down some, hand steadily caressing himself through his briefs. He felt his chest heave, the urge to suddenly have both of them here, kissing and touching on him causing his cock to lurch painfully. Draco reached down, squeezing himself tightly in an attempt to stave off his orgasm. "No, I mean...yeah...it's usually pretty intense...but I sprayed a product that I made that heightens your senses...gives you more pleasure, so it's making me a little crazy."

"Are you fixing to come?" Harry asked softly, watching as Draco clenched fingers around his base. He rubbed his thighs gently, watching as pink spots of embarassment rose in sharp cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm like right there." He mumbled, trying to take a few steady breaths through his nose. "Between you, the potion and Charlie being here...It's almost too much." Draco swallowed, trying to think about the location of his wand.

"You're pre-coming literally...all over." Harry remarked, as a bead dribbled from a ruddy tip. He swiped it up, popping it into his mouth. "What do you need, love?" He asked, watching as the blondes head swiveled around.

"My wand...I gotta get this potion out of here or else I'm going to blow like a fucking 5th year." He muttered.

"You can't come twice?" Harry asked, biting his lip, giving the boy a mischevious grin.

Draco sat up onto this elbow, rolling his eyes. "I don't know. I don't want to come and then not be able to get hard again...I really want to fuck you."

Harry laughed softly. "Mmm, you want me to go find your wand, just in case?"

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah..."

"Don't move...remember I'm supposed to be licking you from tailbone to tip." Harry warned, slipping off the bed and heading into the bathroom to find Draco's jeans discarded on the tile. He rummaged through them, finding the wand and tossing the pants back to the floor.

Draco whined, finally letting go of himself when he felt he was safe enough to not explode all over. "I do want to be licked from tailbone to tip, so I'm not going anywhere, baby." He sat up, taking his wand from Harry and drawing it in a circular motion, the remnants of the potion lifting in a swirl from the blanket. He watched as it disappeared, the feeling of urgency he had been experiencing prior lifting. He sighed, reaching for the bottle of lube and tossing his wand. "I already feel a lot better...I think that's something we need to use when we aren't...entertaining guests." He drew the brunette in for a few searing kisses. "It just got really overwhelming." He murmured, wrapping his arms around Harrys' neck, flicking the tip of his tongue across a swollen lower lip.

"I love you." Harry said softly, kissing him slowly. He slid his hands along thin sides, grabbing his hips and squeezing them. "Why don't you turn over and let Charlie see that bubble butt."

Draco laughed, rolling onto his stomach, raising up just slightly, spreading his thighs wide and reaching between to give himself a few languid strokes. "Like this?" He asked, pulling a few pillows from the head of the bed to lay his head on. He looked back at Harry, whose lip was tugged between teeth.

"Fuck yeah, exactly like that." He murmured, roaming a hand along each cheek before giving him a sharp spank.

"You two are both perfect, Merlin." Charlie muttered.

Harry gave the redhead a sly little grin, fingers brushing against Draco's entrance, earning a soft puff of air. "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it." He leaned in, trailing lips down each bump of spine. "I really hope you weren't busy when I called." Harry moved his hand down, circling the blonde, sac and all, pulling his cock backwards slightly.

"I was in the front room talking with my roommate. They won't miss me too terribly while I'm away." He said with a soft chuckle, toying with the waistband to his underwear.

"You going to show us that big cock while I lick him?"

"Harry!" Draco cried out, feeling his face flush at the brunettes words.

Harry laughed, biting into the skin of one cheek. "I can't help myself, Mr. Malfoy. I've got an insanely hot guy watching me devour this absolutely gorgeous, little blonde. How do you expect me to keep a hold of myself?" He shifted, drawing a lazy circle around a dripping tip.

Draco growled, burying his face in the pillow. "Oh my god." He muttered into the fabric.

"Show him your face. I want him to see how good this feels to you." Harry commanded in a low voice, dragging his tongue from his sac to his tailbone, earning a strangled moan. "Every time you scrunch that perfect fucking nose in pleasure, as you bite that swollen lip with every...single...swipe of my tongue."

"For fucks sake, Harry!" Draco whined, turning his head to face the silvery cloud version of Charlie, who in apprecation, slipped the front of his briefs down, length falling thick against his stomach. "Oh dear Merlin." He muttered, reaching up to rub his hand across his face.

"Too much for you, Malfoy?" Charlie lilted, giving the pair a devilish grin.

He swallowed, watching as he wrapped a hand around, length overflowing as he stroked. "Yeah, I'd say so."

Harry giggled, thrill dancing along his spine as he watched Charlie roll his thumb around a leaking tip. "I think that would split him in two." He remarked, flicking his tongue across pink skin, hearing a whiney cry from the blonde.

"You think? You want to try?"

"No!" Draco moaned, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and burying his face in the pillows once more. "I would DIE!"

"You would not die, love." Harry murmured, kissing along his back, biting at his shoulder. "We'd make sure you were nice and ready." He tugged Draco's earlobe between teeth. "Go nice and slow." He shifted closer, rutting against the blonde, who whined.

"Merlin." Draco muttered, feeling the brunette thick against his bottom.

"I suppose you'll just have to settle for this little thing in the mean time." He whispered against his ear, trailing kisses along the curve of his neck, leaving bright pink marks in his wake. "I want you."

Draco laughed leaning his head back against Harry's shoulder. "Little thing? You've got to be kidding me, I am dreading trying to get it in as is." He reached for the lube, passing it back to his lover.

"Mmm, don't goad me too much, Malfoy. You'll make my head swell."

"Oh, I think it's already pretty swollen." Draco murmured, reaching back and giving him a few strokes.

Harry chuckled, before pushing the blonde roughly back into the pillows, grabbing the lube and coating his fingers. "You're so fucking hot." He glanced over at Charlie. "You ready to see this?"

"Oh yes." Charlie said softly, shifting his jeans and briefs down even more. "More than ready."

Harry slid two fingers inside a suddenly squealing blonde.

"Harry!"

"Draco!" He countered, rubbing those fingers around his knot.

"Oh god, Harry, no!" He cried out, reaching down and squeezing himself tightly.

He giggled, easing back slightly. "Close again, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco growled, letting his head fall forward. "Yes."

"Mmm, you sure you can't come twice?"

"Harry!"

He giggled once more, slicking himself and pressing his tip against Draco's entrance. "Just asking."

"You're killing me." Draco whispered as he was breached.

"Oh, now, now...you can't die just yet. Aren't you supposed to be having your way with me at some point?"

Draco gave a soft, breathy laugh, pressing his bottom back carefully on Harry length. "Let me come back on it, it's alot..."

Harry stayed still, running hands along his sides and hips. "I am kind of pumped up." He admitted, cupping a handful of bottom and squeezing gently.

"Kind of?" The blonde chided, gripping the pillow as he was filled with the brunette. "Don't make me come..." He muttered after adjusting.

"How am I supposed to do that, Draco?" Harry countered, leaning in and kissing along his shoulder blades. "You know the second I start to move you're going to start dripping pre-cum."

Draco laughed, pressing his face into the pillows. "I already am dripping pre-cum." He took a deep breath. "Just fuck me, we will see what happens."

"Just fuck you, huh?" He hooked am arm around Draco's ribcage, holding him steady as he gave a few harsh thrusts. "That how you want it, boy?" Harry grinned against flushed skin.

"Baby." Draco whimpered, reaching between his thighs and squeezing himself tightly, the urge to come almost painful. "Oh god." He cried out at a deep thrust, feeling any self control he had had snap. "That's exactly what I want."

Harry growled, sinking his teeth into the skin of a shoulder, slamming inside the blonde. He felt sweat prickle at his temples, forgetting that they were being watched as he poured himself into his fiance. "I love you so damn much."

Draco wailed, reaching back and gripping Harry's thigh tightly, holding him still as his tip slid across the knot inside him, causing the blonde to shudder violently. "Right...right fucking there..." He drug his free hand through his hair, letting out a long puff of air. "I love you so damn much." He countered, letting his head fall into the pillow once more as he guided the brunettes thrusts.

"That feel good?"

"That feels incredible." Draco murmured, trying to keep what little control he had left. "I'm going to come though, like right now, Harry."

"Do it." He whispered against his back, grinning and letting out a low giggle. Harry aimed one more thrust against Draco, hearing his sudden gasp, goosebumps crossing porcelain flesh.

"Again."

He repeated the action, dragging his tongue up a section of Dracos' spine, watching as the blonde punched the mattress, hands clenching. "Let me see your face."

Draco obeyed, turning his bright red face to the side, bangs soaked with sweat stuck to his temples and forehead. "Fuck it out of me." He whispered so quietly that only Harry could hear.

"You are beautiful." He murmured, giving one more thrust, hands smoothing along thin, heaving sides as the blonde crumpled, streaming onto the comforter, entire body quaking with the effort. He kissed along his shoulder blades, letting the boy come down slowly.

"Holy fuck." Charlie muttered after a few moments of labor breathing.

Draco giggled low in his throat, swinging hooded grey eyes up to the redhead as Harry eased away from him. "We aren't even finished yet." He flopped over onto his back, fisting a still solid erection.

Harry let out a soft moan, biting his lip and catching his fiances gaze, heart leaping when he saw that full mouth flash him an evil little smirk.

"You're riding this."

The brunette swallowed, searching the bed for the lube. "You think you're going to be able to hang in much longer?" He asked Charlie, eyeing a nearly purple tip. He poured a little lubricant into his hand, wrapping around Draco, gasping at the heat coming from his length.

"I don't know..." Charlie admitted, letting out a little chuckle. "This...this is way hotter than I could have ever imagined."

Harry shifted to straddle the blonde, reaching up to push sweaty, once platinum locks back.

"I think you two would put me through the ringer."

Harry laughed, smoothing hands along the ridge of Draco's ribcage as he rubbed his bottom against his cock. "I think you're right. We are quite the handful." He lilted, reaching back and gripping Draco.

"I can see that." Charlie remarked.

"Damn..." Harry muttered as he was breached.

"Hmm?" Draco, goaded, dragging his fingertips along Harry's sternum.

Harry rolled his eyes, giving the blonde a sly grin. "It's a lot. You're all pumped up." He muttered, sinking slowly.

"Am I?" He replied, hands moving to caress jutting hipbones. "You'd better go nice and slow then."

"I can't go slow, look at me!" Harry growled, giving himself a careful stroke. He shifted his thigh apart as he was finally flush. "This can't last long, I will die." Harry planted his hands on either side of Draco's head, leaning in and giving him a long kiss.

"You gonna burst, baby?" Draco mewled, reaching down and cupping his sac, watching his jaw slacken, breathy moan following. "You'd better get moving."

"No, _you'd_ better get moving." Harry muttered, catching his eye. "I did all that work earlier."

Draco gave him a tiny thrust, laughing when Harry squealed. "You sure you want me to do the work? I'm not going to be gentle...you did kind of punish me."

Harry pushed all the way back, groaning when the blonde was deep inside him. "Punish me then." He whispered.

"Fuck."

"Fuck."

"Go, Dray!"

Draco gripped his hips hard, slamming up into the Boy-Who-Lived, watching as his hand stroked faster, jaw squaring, a gutteral moan spilling from parted lips.

"Draco, please!" He whined, sensation racking his body as he was pounded against.

"Come!" Draco commanded in a soft voice, thighs burning with effort. He let out a raspy giggle as the brunette poured himself along Draco's stomach and chest.

Harry gasped for air, vision dimming slightly around the edges as he struggled to keep from seizing up. "Oh my God." He whimpered, heartbeat rushing in his ears.

"Mmm." Draco said, reaching up and pushing soaked bangs from green eyes.

Harry collected himself enough to glance at Charlie, whose chest was heaving, ropes of essense dotting a muscled, tattooed chest and along his hand. "Damn."

The redhead laughed, head tilted against his headboard. "Yeah, apparently I needed that bad."

Harry winced as Draco moved from inside him. He gave him a soft kiss. "I love you." He whispered against swollen lips before dropping beside the blonde, spent.

"I love you too." He propped himself up on his elbows, trying to get himself to calm down some. "So, was that better than photos?"

"Yeah, now if only I had a way to burn it into my brain!" Charlie remarked, laughing.

"I suppose there is always a Pensive." Harry replied, reaching for any item of clothing nearby to wipe some of the sweat from his face.

"Yeah, you are right." He muttered, sitting up. "This was pretty incredible, mates."

"Mmm, you're welcome. Well, you go get cleaned up, we're going to lay here and try to get our wits about us." Harry said, eyeing the very pink blonde beside him. "I'm glad this wasn't weird...or too much for you."

"Oh no, no no, you...you do this thing...any time you want. I will find time to answer."

Harry giggled. "'Bye Charlie." He grabbed his wand, waving the cloud away. He turned to look at his fiance, whose cheeks were finally turning back to normal colors.

"That was so good...I think we put on a pretty good show." Draco flashed him a dirty grin. "Maybe we are in the wrong business."

Harry punched at him playfully. "We are not going to have people pay us to watch us have sex, Draco! Don't be a slut."

Draco laughed. "A slut, eh? Seems like you were the one just begging me to punish you!" He bit his lip, seeing color sprout lightly in the brunettes cheeks. "You're so damn cute."

Harry sat up, resting on his hands. "What now? Shower first, eat later?"


End file.
